pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Wizard
'Green Wizard' A green wizard is a powerful supporting character who has the ability to bolster his party possibly matched only by the bard. However unlike the bard, the green wizard can just as easily destroy an opponents power and defenses. Role: '''Green wizards have played with poisons and diseases so extensively that they are considerably weakened in their own defenses, however this also makes them immune to poisons having dabbled in them so much. Regardless many green wizards like to remove themselves from the thick of battle. '''Hit Die: '''D6 '''Requirements *'Spells' Ability to cast 5th arcane spells. 'Class Skills' A green wizard adds the following skills to their list of class skills: Craft(Int), Heal(Wis), Knowledge(Nature)(Int) and Survival(Wis). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 1 + Int modifier. 'Weapon and Armor Proficiencies' Green Wizards are proficient with simple weapons, all forms of daggers, and no armor. 'Class Features' Dampening Virus '''as a standard action a green wizard may make a ranged touch attack to inflict one creature with a virus that neither counts as poison or disease. This virus reduces the target's AC by a number equal to the characters green wizard level. This lasts for 10 rounds. The creature is allowed a fortitude save to negate this effect (10 + the characters green wizard level + the green wizards highest spellcasting ability's modifier) '''Immunity to Poison '''a green wizard is unaffected by any poison or poison based ability. '''Cause Illness '''starting at 2nd level, the green wizard may make a ranged touch attack once per day to inlict a target with any disease of his choosing. At 6th he may do this twice per day, The creature is allowed a fortitude save to negate this effect (10 + the characters green wizard level + the green wizards highest spellcasting ability's modifier) '''Protect Ally '''starting at 3rd level, as a swift action, a green wizard has the ability to increase an ally's AC by an amount equal to twice the characters green wizard level for 1 turn. '''Empower Ally '''starting at 4th level, as a swift action, a green wizard has the ability to increase an ally's attack damage by an amount equal to the characters green wizard level for 1 turn. '''Weakening Virus '''at 5th level, as a standard action a green wizard may make a ranged touch attack to inflict one creature with a virus that neither counts as poison or disease. This virus reduces the target's Attack Bonus by a number equal to the creatures strength modifier. This lasts for 10 rounds. The creature is allowed a fortitude save to negate this effect (10 + the characters green wizard level + the green wizards highest spellcasting ability's modifier) '''Indomitable Ally '''starting at 7th level, as a swift action, a green wizard has the ability to increase an ally's Saves by an amount equal to twice the characters green wizard level for 1 turn. '''Unerring Ally '''starting at 8th level, as a swift action, a green wizard has the ability to increase an ally's attack bonus by an amount equal to twice the characters green wizard level for 1 turn. '''Devastating Virus '''at 9th level, '''as a standard action a green wizard may make a ranged touch attack to inflict one creature with a virus that neither counts as poison or disease. This virus reduces the target's Saves by a number equal to the characters green wizard level and negates any damage reduction it might have. This lasts for 3 rounds. The creature is allowed a fortitude save to negate this effect (10 + the characters green wizard level + the green wizards highest spellcasting ability's modifier) '''Juggernaught '''starting at 10th level, as a standard action, a green wizard has the ability to double all of the ability modifiers of an ally for 1 round. Category:Prestige Classes Category:Prestige Class